


Midnight And The Moon Is Out

by DoreyG



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: And she reached her hand out underneath the café table, slid it carefully until it rested on his knee and then moved it up until she cupped him through his trousers.
Relationships: Charlotte Ashbury/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Midnight And The Moon Is Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



The end of the pandemic brought more people on the streets, a tentative return of both restaurants and culture, and a new mission for Reid. He had disliked the Ascalon club from the moment he’d met them, she knew from both her mother’s relayed information and his eventual complaints to her, and now that he was no longer facing the imminent end of the world he had decided that something really had to be done about them.

She had immediately offered her help, and then had proceeded to cheerfully follow him around until he finally sighed and agreed that he could use a woman of her talents along for the ride. Which led to them sitting outside one of the newly reopened restaurants on a brisk February evening, just out of the way of the newly emerged floods of people and watching the front of the Ascalon club closely.

“What are we even watching for?” She asked, not for the first time. She was, of course, perfectly happy to aid him in whatever way he saw fit… But they had now been sitting outside this restaurant for several hours, basically ever since the sun had set and Reid had been able to emerge, and she was starting to get a little bored. 

“Patterns, mainly. And perhaps a few extra weaknesses besides,” Reid said, paying no heed to either her restlessness or his still full cup of coffee before him. His eyes remained fixed on the front of the Ascalon club, a determined light in them that she reluctantly admired. “I think that I have convinced McCullum to lend his support to another attack, but I have to make sure that his men won’t walk into a bloodbath this time.”

“A noble goal,” she said, and meant it. She still didn’t entirely trust Geoffrey McCullum, but she was glad that Reid would have at least a little more martial back up when he did finally make his move. “But are we likely to get any more intelligence now?”

“It is only midnight, Charlotte. Redgrave and his minions have several more hours to make their move yet.”

“They do,” she agreed, and narrowly stifled a yawn into her hand. Admittedly she had basically badgered Reid into letting her help with this, but she had thought she’d been badgering him into allowing a far more exciting kind of help. “But it is an exceptionally clear February evening, and a Monday evening at that. Don’t you think they might have better things to do than formulate evil schemes?”

Reid cast her a sideways glance, looking more amused than anything. Unfortunately, he remained cursedly handsome even when irritatingly amused. “Tired, Charlotte? I won’t be insulted if you return to your nice, warm bed and leave this business to me.”

“I don’t want to return to my nice, warm bed,” she said sharply. And then, because that wasn’t entirely the truth and she was terribly bad at lying to him: “At least, not without you. It’s not very warm when you’re in it, admittedly, but it’s a great deal nicer than trying to sleep there on my own.”

This thing between them was still so new, it had been but a few weeks since she’d finally succeeded in tumbling him into her bed, that when he hastily glanced around she knew a brief moment of fear that he was regretting ever agreeing to sleep with her. But no, it wasn’t quite that; he was only checking for overly close ears looking in, was only minding her reputation in a way that she genuinely couldn’t be bothered with anymore.

She smiled at him flirtatiously, finding it sweet. “Well?”

“I will return to your bed with the dawn, as I have done many times recently,” Reid informed her, his voice a fond rumble even though his pale cheeks were still heated with the faintest blush. “But I must remain here until then. I meant what I said, though; genuinely do not feel the need to linger here on my account, if you’re tired I would much rather you get some proper rest.”

She sighed, and he remained unmoved. She pouted at him, somewhat ridiculously she had to admit, and he remained stone faced. She gave him a sultry look under her eyelashes, the kind that she’d never thought effective on him until the moment when he’d finally growled and dragged her in for a kiss…

And when, somehow, he remained unmoved even in the face of that she knew that drastic action was needed. She gave him a far more innocent smile, and settled comfortably back in her chair. “Very well, then. I'll just have to remain here with you.”

And she reached her hand out underneath the café table, slid it carefully until it rested on his knee and then moved it up until she cupped him through his trousers.

He stiffened against her, and made a muted sound. If he had said no she would’ve immediately withdrawn, albeit admittedly with some regrets, but that sound wasn’t negative at all; it was breathless, and tempted, and confused in the best possible way. She smiled up at him, scanning his red tinged eyes for any regrets, and when she found none started to rub her palm cheerfully against the front of his trousers.

The streets were still busy even at this late hour, the relief at the pandemic finally being over driving people out in their droves. She watched them all pass, smiling politely and even receiving a few equally polite smiles in return, and continued to rub Reid until one of his hands was clenched on the table and the other was clenched on the arm of his chair. It was still such a thrill, that a woman like her could get a man like him to fall apart entirely; she found herself intimately curious to see if she could get him to do it in public.

Well, no time like the present for a glorious bit of exploration. She glanced briefly down, fumbling with the fastenings of his trousers until she could undo them, and then looked up again with a carefree laugh like she’d just dropped something. Once the difficulty of the fastenings was gone it was very easy to draw his cock out through his clothes and into the air, to feel him throbbing in her palm as they sat outside this respectable cafe with respectable people passing by.

She’d always been a woman who pushed and pushed, she privately considered it one of her main charms. She briefly lowered her head to spit discreetly into her palm, a convincing sneeze judging by the brief expressions of alarm that crossed the faces of several passing society matrons, and then lowered that slick palm to wrap around his cock. She stroked the head at first, long and thorough strokes like they had all the time in the world. He tried to hold himself still at first, tried to resist her, but even the great Jonathan Reid wasn’t that strong; he soon trembled under her grasp, soon clenched the arm of his chair so hard that it buckled a little under his grip.

She smiled at the sight of that, undeniably pleased, and lowered her hand until she could wrap it around him fully. She gave him at first one slow pump and then, when that met with a low growl that had several passer-bys glancing around in some confusion, another. She quickly built up a rhythm, alternating her gaze between his face and the people walking by just beyond their little table. Any of those pedestrians would’ve probably thought that Reid was perfectly calm, a perfectly reasonable gentleman enjoying a night out on the town with his innocent lady love; only she knew differently, only she had the evidence pulsing in her hand.

Excited by that thought, because unlike Reid she was only human, she picked up her pace once again; the only restraint she showed was to avoid shaking the table with the movement of her fist, otherwise all bets were off. She pumped him steadily, faster and faster by the moment and barely bothering to hide her own excitement. Let all the passers think that she was flushed from laughter, that she was chastely enjoying the company of her favourite handsome gentleman. Against all odds it seemed to thrill Reid, too; he was far less good at playing casual, instead kept staring at her with a hungry desperation in his eyes.

She expected him to last and last until her hand got tired, another vampiric talent that she heartily envied, but something about this situation seemed to be getting to him too; maybe the coolness of the air, maybe the obliviousness of the pedestrians, maybe her sheer brazenness in taking him in hand where anybody could see… Any of those things, or something else entirely. In seemingly no time at all he was making another one of those muffled sounds and pushing up into the grip of her hand, and then he was coming in several short bursts that obviously left him strung out and that left her utterly triumphant.

She kept her hand on his cock for a long moment, feeling it soften in her palm and revelling in the contrast between the lewd and the proper, and slowly withdrew it only when he made another muffled and oversensitive noise. And then, pretending that she was just sweeping up an extra few crumbs, she lifted her come covered fingers to her mouth and daintily licked them off one by one.

When she finally looked away from the still innocent pedestrians and back at Reid, it was to find him watching her with hungry eyes. She revelled in the attention for a moment, and then gave him an impish smile that just dared him to say anything. “So, a few hours more, then?”

She watched his throat work for a long moment, as he thought all of the hundreds of possible responses through. But, in the end, all he settled for was a somewhat gruff “...Yes.”

“That’s alright,” she said a touch gleefully, seeing the barely hidden lust in his eyes, and carefully tugged up her skirts until she was bare beneath the table. And then she gently grabbed his hand, tugged it first to her knee and then ever so gently between her thighs. “I’m sure I can find a way to amuse myself until then.”


End file.
